I Want More Than That, Mindy!
by Rawr Olivia Grace
Summary: After Danny had screamed that he didn't want to be her friend, he goes to her apartment to explain things. (Sequel to Just My Friend, Ma)


_I Want More Than That, Mindy_

_By: Rawr Olivia Grace_

_Summary: __After Danny had screamed that he didn't want to be her friend, he goes to her apartment to explain things. (Sequel to Just My Friend, Ma)_

Disclaimer: Do not own... At all!

**A/N: Okay, I know I'm posting this way before I said I was but I really want the final part of the Friendship to Relationship Trilogy to be posted on thanksgiving, since that one-shot deals with thanksgiving. Okay, that's really all I have to say about this… Oh! Who loves the new season of the Mindy Project? I LOVED the episode You Just Got Sext, mainly because Danny finally figured out what his feelings are for Mindy and how he totally wanted that story she made up to be real! Also, last Tuesday episode was AMAZING! Other than the fact that Danny and Mindy totally did not do it, like we all wanted them to do! Now, this author's note is done. On to the story!**

**Twitter: RawrOliviaGrace**

**Facebook: Olivia Grace Wood**

**LiveJournal: rawroliviagrace**

**Polyvore: rawroliviagrace**

**NnNoWriMo: Sophia Hayes**

* * *

_**Be slow to fall into friendship; but when thou art in, continue firm and constant.**_

_**- Soscrates (First half of story)**_

_**I believe that two people are connected at the heart, and it doesn't matter what you do, or who you are or where you live; there are no boundaries or barriers if two people are destined to be together.**_

_**- Julia Roberts (Second half of story)**_

* * *

Mindy just could not believe that he would do that to her! After everything that has happened between the two of them, that he would just dis her like that. She couldn't believe that he had to lie about the fact that he was having a dinner/party at his place…for couples! If you could not tell the he she was referring to would be the one and only Danny Castellano, or Castellamo, as she calls him all the time. Whichever was your preference.

But she was livid! Yeah, he was now in a steady relationship with her one of her best friends, Alex, but still! How dare he! Mindy was basically the reason the two were together! It was her failed birthday dinner that the two got together at! But what could she say to him? _"Why don't you want me at your dinner?"_ That would mean she would have tell him she knew… But she wanted to know why.

So, yeah, she's slightly embarrassed that he doesn't want her at is party/dinner. She has a really bad track record with guys, a horrible one at that – since she had almost had sex with a prostitute the other night – but, there has been a few good ones! Like Casey wasn't all that bad of a guy, and… Okay, she had really bad taste in guys. But still, she was going to march into the office and ask him what was up with that. (The "that" being not being truthful about the dinner/party.)

Yup, that is definitely what she going to do! She is going to act like a mature adult and they will talk it out. She won't be irrational and go all crazy on him. Also, she won't go and do something completely stupid.

* * *

Okay, she did not act like an adult. Not one bit. Here's what happened.

_Mindy had walked into the practice after lunch with Alex and Maggie. She kept telling her to not overreact to whatever Danny says as she walks up to him. Of course that flew out of the window when he says what she had just been thinking on the way up. "Mindy, I didn't tell you because of the fact that I didn't want whatever loser you're with to my dinner."_

"_And how do you, Danny Castellamo, know that he will be a loser?" She asked as her anger slowly started to build up._

_Danny rolled his eyes before saying, "Let's take a trip down memory lane, shall we?" Mindy looked at him as he started counting off on his hands. "There was Tom, who left you for that other women; Jeremy, and I don't really think I need to say how stupid that was; Josh, who was not only seeing you but that women Heather; that guy who you almost hooked up with again during Thanksgiving; Brendan, who is a midwife and just an awful person in general, in my opinion; Jamie, who was in love with his best friend, Lucy; and Stevie, which is just wrong! Sam and Casey weren't too bad, but still! That is what, nine people in what a year? And six of that nine assholes, Jeremy is a player, Sam is someone you could only have a long distant relationship with, and Casey is a preacher, who what? Thought you were selfish?"_

"_Oh my god! I get it Danny! I can't pick good guys! But just FYI, I've met a wonderful cool guy! And everyone will love him tonight!" She said quickly before raising her voice. "Everyone, Danny is throwing an awesome party tonight at his place. He wants everyone to come!" And with that, she stormed into her office._

And you know what the worst thing about that? She actually doesn't have a guy, everyone will love! Yeah, if she was still seeing Casey, she would have asked him, since he would be loved and adored by all of her friends! But no, there was no one! At least no one she could meet at the last moment.

Hell, the last guy she was with, was Sam (in a sexual way) and that Adam guy, the prostitute (which was almost in a sexual way.) Wait, just one minute! Adam! She could totally _Pretty Women_ him! Where could she find him? And then it hit her like a ton of bricks!

* * *

Mindy had actually done it! She had totally _Pretty Women_ Adam! Things were going great! Everyone that they, Adam and her, have talked to, just loved him! She had to give it to the prostitute credit. He had really changed into a charming guy! Both Maggie and Morgan were smitten with the guy.

Even though everyone practically adored him and his "life," Mindy was getting tired of pretending. She was tired of hearing the fake stories again and again. So, she had decided to decide to go and hide in Danny's room. Walking into his room, she makes her way over to his bookshelf. Looking the titles of the books, she picks one up and smiles. "Mindy, wh-what are you doing in my room?"

She looks over at Danny and smiles. "I've always wanted to see how your room looks… Danny, you should know by now that I want to know everything about you." She smiles a shy smile.

Mindy knows that she had surprised him by that because he started to wipe his hands on his slacks. He smiles and takes his book from her. Danny tries to usher her out of his bedroom but she instead walks into his bathroom.

"Seriously Danny? You should know wash cloths are highly un-sanitized!" Mindy says as they stand in his shower.

Danny looks down into her eyes and she could feel this weird feeling building up inside her. "Mindy, I was wrong earlier… This Adam guy is pretty cool. I like him." He looks away for a moment before saying, "Also, I feel bad about saying all of those mean things about the guys you date, but I just feel like you could do so much better. And when I saw you with Brendan Deslaurier on your birthday, I just got mad. You're better than him."

"Thanks Danny and just to let you know, he was just trying to be a good guy after he was such an ass to me when we were what we were. He treated me really bad and I couldn't stand that you would just think of me as the girl who would just slept with for fun… like I did with Jeremy." She told him with a shrug.

Danny looked down at him and said, "He treated you badly? He should go to hell for treating you like that. Well, he should go there if he treated any women like that. I'm sorry for being such an ass." Mindy looked up at him and they stared at each other, while slightly moving closer. "Well, we should probably go back to the party."

"Yeah, we should." Mindy smiled and stepped out of the shower and. She watched Danny walk out and give her back her wine glass. They walked back out and into the party.

* * *

Mindy had once again done something completely stupid. She was sitting with Alex on Danny's couch just talking and then she tells Alex about Danny being married. Of course she didn't know that Danny had not told her. Cause, he should have! They had been dating for a while now and that should be something you tell someone.

Then Adam just had to go and ruin everything for them! He just tells them all that yes, he was a prostitute and that they had almost had sex. Of course, Danny flipped out. Yes, she had one, was the reason why Alex broke up with him and two, brought a prostitute; but he didn't have to be so mean.

Mindy was walking out of his apartment and she felt awful. To top that off, as she was walking out, she sees Danny, smoking. "You should know that is bad for you."

Danny looks over at her and groans. "Mindy, I don't need someone, no I don't need _**YOU**_ telling me what I shouldn't do!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mindy asked as her face falls.

The two looked at each other and he sighed. "Mindy, what I mean is that I don't want you to tell me what to do!"

"But…but friends tell each other things. We tell them something when we think they are doing something that will end up killing them!" She says with a sad tone of voice.

Danny looked at her before screaming, "I never asked to be your friend!" Mindy's heart broke at that and before Danny could continue saying anything else, she was running away.

An hour later, Mindy was thinking on her couch watching one of her favorite TV shows of all time. _New Girl_ was hilarious and she absolutely loved Jess and Nick's relationship. She had totally wished she had that type of relationship with someone. Someone who loved her and thought she was amazing and just so cool.

The episode was an old one from season two, but she couldn't seem to find a reason to care. Any episode to her was amazing. She was about to get to the part where Winston finds out his very first was indeed a striper, when someone knocked on her door. _It's probably Alex… She will probably want to talk about what went down between Danny and her tonight._ Mindy thought as she paused the episode and walked to the door.

After she opened the door, she was in for a great surprised. Danny was standing right in front of her. "Mindy, I know you probably hate me but I just have to explain what I meant earlier!" He stormed into her apartment and started to pace. "Ever since I met you, you have been this annoying and totally crazy doctor, but for some odd reason I couldn't get enough of you! You have this way of being the only thing I can ever think about and that's why my relationships have ended badly and that's why I always think whoever you are seeing at the time a loser… Other than Deslaurier; I really think he is a loser. And I'm sure I have never once crossed your mind but I don't care anymore! When I said I never wanted to be your friend, I didn't mean I wanted to not be your friend… I want more than that, Mindy"

He finally turned to stand in front of her and her breath stopped. "Mindy, for the past year, probably since your Christmas party, I have been falling for you. You're all I ever think about now and that drives me crazy but I've decided that I don't give a shit anymore. Mindy, what I'm saying is that I think you are the most amazing girl in the world and I really want you to give me, us a chance." She stood there, with her thought racing, and she could finally understand her feelings as of lately. "Um, Min… You kind of need to say something before I run out of your apartment, dying of embarrassment."

"You Danny Castellano, are the most infuriating guy I have ever met… But, I'm right there with you. I've been falling for you too." And with that Danny rushed to her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Wait, if you have been feeling this for a while, then why were you still seeing Alex?"

Danny sighed before looking into her eyes. "I was still trying to pretend I didn't feel anything for you… But when we were in the shower tonight talking and then after you told Alex about my failed marriage, I realized something."

"What?" Mindy asked with a soft smile.

"I was never going to Alex about Christina because I knew she wouldn't be staying around for much longer." He said with a smile as she was pulled closer.

Mindy looked into his dark, soulful eyes and asked, "And how did you know that?

"Because whenever I kissed her, I always thought of you." And with that Danny pulled her closer and they made their way to her bedroom for a wild night of passion.

As they were getting to her bedroom door, she stopped them. "Danny, wait, stop. I want us to do this right. That means, I would like a date before we have sex." He nodded and they made their way to her couch. "Oh and Danny?"

"Yeah?"

Mindy looked over at him and asked, "Did you ever put out that fire?"

She was surprised when she heard him laugh. "Mindy, there was never a fire. Parker had swore up and down that there was one, but what he saw was a fire like glow from my bathroom."

**A/N: I just loved this addition to this three one-shots! I just had to talk about New Girl somewhere in my stories! The last part should hopefully be up on Thursday at some time, but I do have a research paper due on Friday and then a paper due on both Monday and Tuesday. Please leave me some love!**


End file.
